Sakuno's Crazy Birthday!
by Minimoon202
Summary: Add Sakuno with some memory loss and sprinkle in a romantic Ryoma you know the anwser  a must read!


Happy Birthday Sakuno ! January 14

It was a breezy day and Sakuno woke up early as always and headed down stairs when her grandma stopped her

"Sakuno I have your present ready for you but you need to change in to your tennis uniform" Her grandma

"um ok" smiled Sakuno

"I wonder what she has planned and why in my tennis uniform?" thought Sakuno

"Sakuno are you ready" yelled her grandma

"Yes! Coming" she yelled back

Floor with a thud then raced and fell down the stairs hitting with floor with a thud

"Ahhhhhhhh" screamed Sakuno

"Sakuno!" yelled her grandma as she helped Sakuno up

"Sakuno are you alright" she asked

"um (tilts her head) I fine me don't need medicine I fine" smiled Sakuno

" Sakuno why are you talking like a child" asked her grandma worryingly

"But gram-gram I fine me _big girl_" giggled Sakuno

"she hasn't called me that in years" thought her grandma

"Sakuno how old are you" asked her grandma

"um uh this many" said Sakuno as she held up six fingers three on one hand and three on the other

"oh this isn't good, wait I've delt with amnesia before she just needs time to remember I also can't keep her late for her present waiting well I guess we'll just have to deal with it for now I better just play along" thought her grandma

"ok Sakuno we are going for a ride" said her grandma

"no me want to stay at home" yelled Sakuno

"did I mention there's a present waiting for you" smirked her grandma

"Kay" yelled Sakuno as she skipped out the door and in to the car

"hm this should be fun" laughed her grandma

She then got in to the car and drove Sakuno to the school courts, but dropped her off at the entrance then drove off (quickly)

"hu?" said as she watched her grandma leave

But eventually she got over it as most kids do and walked around till she got to the courts

"dis place is boring " said Sakuno

"oh so now tennis is boring" said a voice behind Sakuno who quickly turned around

"who are you" asked Sakuno

"oh you forgot about me already its only been two days" smirked Ryoma

Making Sakuno blush even though she didn't know why

"oh and Ryuzaki guess what I'm your gift" smirked Ryoma

Making her blush harder

"eh" said Sakuno tilting her head

"I get a boy as me present hm that stupid but I have a slave cool plus and he's cute" thought Sakuno

"so you'll do whatever I say" asked Sakuno

"I guess so" said Ryoma pulling the rim of his hat to cover his blush

"YAY" yelled Sakuno as she hugged Ryoma

Ryoma blushed harder

"something's wrong Ryuzaki would never do this" Ryoma thought then he noticed a note pinned to Sakuno's braid he them took it off and read it

_Dear Ryoma, _

_Sakuno is trapped in the mind of a 6 year old _

_I need you to help change her back if you can _

_Oh and please bring her home (__safely) __when your done_

_Sincerely,_

_Coach _J

"hm well this is interesting" thought Ryoma

"what-cher (what's your) name" asked Sakuno tilting her head

"oh Echizen, Ryoma" he said

"Kay Ryo-chan call me Saku-chan Kay" smiled Sakuno

"um sure S.. Saku-chan " blushed Ryoma

"give me the hat" snapped Sakuno

"no this is mine" snapped Ryoma

"but but but your mine" whimpered Sakuno

Ryoma blushed

"alright" said Ryoma defeated

He then took of his hat and plopped it on her head

"cool" giggled Sakuno

But she frowned taking off the hat and turned around. Ryoma noticed her slight arm movements she then turned back around putting the hat back on Ryoma's head

"what did you do" smirked Ryoma as he looked at his hat written in neon pink was _Sakuno's best toy J _with an S over the R

Ryoma was a new shade of red but he thought it was true and he smirked

"ok Ryo-chan teach me ten-ness" said Sakuno

"it's tennis" said Ryoma

And Sakuno pouted

"fine, ten-ness" said Ryoma as he walked in to the courts and Sakuno quickly stood on the other side

After about thirty minuets Sakuno got tired and laid on the ground

"get up" said Ryoma as he held a hand out

But Sakuno just looked at him

Ryoma finally gave up and sat down beside her

Sakuno then got up and sat on Ryoma's lap and took a nap leaving Ryoma blushing like mad

"hey Ryuzaki wake up" whispered Ryoma, but Sakuno stayed put

"hm she looks so ….. Cute" thought Ryoma smirking

But as Sakuno slept her memories flooded back in to her mind causing her to wake up

"hu" said Sakuno as she stood up

"about time your awake" snapped Ryoma

"eh Ryoma-kun" yelled Sakuno

"hm seems your memories are back" smirked Ryoma

Sakuno blushed "what happened"

"to put it simply you used me as a bed" smirked Ryoma causing Sakuno to blush a new dark red and ryoma loved it

"I slept on him BAKA Sakuno he must hate me now" thought Sakuno as she stared at the floor

"hey Ryuzaki look at the design you made on my hat" Ryoma smirked

Sakuno leaned forward and stared at the written words

On Ryoma's hat and her eyes flew open causing Sakuno to blush a bright red

"but you should see what I wrote on your headband in PERMANENT INK" smirked Ryoma

Sakuno took of her headband and read it and nearly fainted on her head band was written _Property of Echizen, Ryoma _

"we're even" smirked Ryoma

"EH! But Ryoma-kun this is permanent marker your fan girls are guna kill me" yelled Sakuno

"so do you know how much teasing I'm guna get from my sempais" snapped Ryoma as he stared in to her eyes

"sorry" said Sakuno

"its fine" blushed Ryoma

"hm you blushed" giggled Sakuno

And Ryoma's blush got darker

"shut up you blush all the time and I never mention it" said Ryoma as he calmed down

This time it was Sakuno's turn to blush

"why do you always get nervous around me and what's with the stupid suffix" snapped Ryoma

"I do not" said Sakuno refusing eye contact

"ya you do and I'll prove it" smirked Ryoma

"hu" said Sakuno as she looked up to see Ryoma two inches away from her face she blushed hard

"now say my name" said Ryoma causing Sakuno to shiver from the hot air to her forehead

"Ryoma-kun, no um Ryo… Ryoma" stuttered Sakuno

Ryoma blushed and was getting tired of waiting to give her, her gift

"hey Sakuno" said Ryoma

"yes R.. Ryoma" responded Sakuno

kiss me" said Ryoma bluntly

"WHAT" yelled Sakuno

"hu what did I say" asked Ryoma

"k.. kiss m.. m.. me" stuttered Sakuno

"ok" said Ryoma as he quickly captured her lips then wrapping his arms around her waist as Sakuno put her arms around his neck

And when they parted they both blushed

"so Sakuno here's your present" said Ryoma

"where" asked Sakuno as she looked around

"here" whispered Ryoma as he took her hand and placed it on his heart

Sakuno blushed

"y.. y… you" mumbled Sakuno

"no" snapped Ryoma

And Sakuno disappointedly looked at the ground

"my heart" said Ryoma

Causing Sakuno to blush new shades of red

"do you accept" asked Ryoma

"um well uh you uh I uh" stuttered Sakuno from embarrassment

"Sakuno" said Ryoma wondering if this will work a second time

"y.. yes Ryoma" asked Sakuno

"I love you" said Ryoma

"w… w.. what" whispered Sakuno as tears ran down her face

"hm what did I say' smirked Ryoma

"I ….love… y.. you" stuttered Sakuno

"I do too" smirked Ryoma

As he kissed her again

"happy birthday Sakuno" smirked Ryoma at a red Sakuno

"thank you" said Sakuno returning his kiss

"I expect a better present for my birthday" snapped Ryoma

"ok how about _MY_ heart" said Sakuno

"hm I looking forward to it" smirked Ryoma

As they kissed again but more passionately

"Fuji did you get all that" asked Momo

"ah" smiled Fuji as he looked up from his video camera

"they are so cute nya" giggled Eiji

"geez if Ryoma kissed her harder he'd eat her" said Momo

"but it does make it more fun to watch" said Fuji and they all nodded

"mada mada dane" said Ryoma they turned around to see Ryoma glaring at them

"run" yelled Eiji

"Protect the Camera" yelled Momo as they all ran away

"come back baka Sempia" yelled Roma chasing them around the courts with his racket

"all well better stop him" smiled Sakuno as she chased Ryoma

_The End Please Review & read my other Stories from Minimoon202J_


End file.
